Dous Sad Life
by Farfarellos-Love
Summary: dont let the title fool you, there will be a happy ending. 1x2. dous living alone after the war and if i tell more i might give it away., please R&R. Final Chapter Now Up.
1. chapter 1

~~~~DISCLAIMER : i DO NOT own any thing of gundam (although i wouldnt mind having duo . .) anyway, as i said, the only thing i own is the idea for this story. i do not own the charictors or anything therein the gundam program ..thing. ~~~~~~  
  
A/N this is my second story its a work in progress so please r/r. oh btw it will have lemon chapters in the future. now on with the story.  
  
  
  
They say time has no meaning in life. I say life has no meaning for any time, day or night. I walk down the street, never looking up the people passing me by. The only thing i see of them is the shadows from their bodys. The Sun blazing down upon us, burning my arms and legs for i am only wearing a black tanktop and shorts. My hair is also black, but very long so i have it back in a long braid, it sways back and forth across my cream colored skin.  
  
As i pass the people i see someone i think i once knew so i look up and litterly trip over my shoelaces and fall at his feet. He looks down at me and offers to help me up. He hasnt reconized me yet, but then again, im not turely sure if this man is my old friend. I take his hand and let him help me to my feet. When i look up at his face, and into his eyes all doubt left my mind, this man is my old friend, this man is.... Heero.  
  
I still dont think he remebers who i am yet. If he has he doesnt say any thing, but then again hes never been one for talking. I thank him for helping me and start to walk away untill i realize he is still holding my hand. I turn to look at him, hes wearing a pair of jeans, and a over sized blue shirt which seem to make his saphire eyes stand out more then normal for his tan skin and brown hair.  
  
  
  
I look down at our intertwined hands, then back up at him. "Can you let go?" i ask " i'm kinda in a hurry." He just stares at me, as if his mind is trying to resister who i am, my voice is kinda soft but also loud at times.  
  
"Duo?" his voice so deep and yet soft as he speeks " Duo, it is you, isnt it?"  
  
"Yea, its me Heero" i reply "long time no see.. now, could you please let go? i want to go home." I try to pull my hand away but he only tightens his grip.  
  
"Duo," he digs threw his pockets with his other hand and pulls out a card, and slips it into my hand "I'd like it if you could call me later.. when you have the time.'" he releases my hand, then disappears into the crowd. I look at the card, then slip it into my pants poket, and continue to walk home.  
  
Finally i reach my house, its not much to look at out side, its a dark brick red color with green grass and a small patch of trees and flowers in the front yard. I walk up to the door, and pull out my keys fumbuling to find the right one and unlock the door. I open the door and close it behind me, then lock it tight. I look around the house making sure everything is alright. The front room has my couch, tv, computer, tons of videos, and a few books on the coffee table. I walk down the hall looking in each of the rooms. The bathroom is fine, normal size i guess besides the large tub though. The spare room is fine, a dresser, mirror, a queen sized bed and a closet. I get to the last room, and open the door, my room... everything dark, black sheets on the kingsized bed, black curtains, my dresser painted black, heck even the carpet is black. Everything looked fine so i walked back through the hallway and to the kitchen 'time for a snack' i think to myself.  
  
After getting a ham sandwhich and some chips i plop down on the couch and turn on the tv. Some cartoons are on so i watch them. "this is so lame." I say to the empty room and turn off the tv after i finish my snack. I head to my room, pulling out a pair of black leather pants adn a ripped up blue shirt and go to the bathroom. I strip out of my tank and shorts and look at myself in the mirror as i pin up my braid. I guess people would say i have a firm chest and tight muscles. My gaze goes lower to between my legs at my cock. I guess im alittle larger then normal.. about 8inches when erect.  
  
I finish pining my hair and turn on the hot water then cold getting the temperture just right for my shower. 


	2. next day

I step into the shower letting the water run down every contour of my body. I grap my soap, cinnimon, and wash slowly still thinking of meeting Heero earlyer that day. I cant belive hes still alive, after the wars he started work in the police department, but by the way he was dressed i guess he must have changed jobs. I finish washing my body then put the soap back on the plate and stand under the water once more to rise-off before steping out of the shower and turning the water off.  
  
I grab my towel and dry off remembering all the old times me and Heero where together, it seems like yesterday when he said good bye and walked out of my life and away from all the wars. But, that was atleast 10 years ago, we're now both 25. I guess i missed him more then i thought, I said to my self as i got dressed and let my hair down to give it a good brushing. I looked in the mirror staring at my reflection again and shake my head thinking Heero must have known i was here, either that or just playing with my heart. I rebraid my hear and turn out the light ' i can put the dirty clothes away later' i thought to my self and sat on the couch looking at the number Heero gave me. 'I wounder if i should call him' I look at the clock, its only 8:30pm. 'he should still be up' i tell my self and pick up the phone dialing the number.  
  
It rang only two times when i heard his voice on the line. "hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi Heero?? Its me Duo, i was just calling like ya asked" man that sounded so lame. "oh, im so glad you called, i was wondering if we could get together tomorrow for lunch." I think i felt my jaw drop to the ground, but i said yes " That sounds great Heero, where would you like to meet??"   
  
"Umm, how about that new place, on the courner of Main?"  
  
"Sure, ill meet you there at.. 12noon?"  
  
"Alright, ill be looking forward to seeing you, bye" then he hung up. I wrote down were and what time, then smiled as i turned out the lights in my house and went to bed.  
  
The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock '11:45am'. Oh shit im going to be late!. I quickly dressed, I was lucky to think of putting my clothes out the night before, then i ran out the door.   
  
When I finaly got to the resturant it was 12:10, i was afraid he left but i saw him just leaving the place and ran up to him.  
  
"Heero, im so sorry im late i forgot to set my alarm." He just looked at me and shook his head, "It's alright Duo, i guess i should have known you didnt want to see me again."   
  
"NO! Your wrong, I wanted to see you again, heck, i was dreaming of seeing you again, please lets just go and have lunch like we agreed last night."  
  
He grabed my arms tightly and kissed me roughly. "Have that to dream about to night then, and tonight dont forget to set your alarm, because tomorrow i will leave if your not here on time." Thats all he said then when i went to respond, i was to late, he already faded into the crowd. 


	3. lunch?

I stood there in shock for a few minutes. I knew Heero was gay, heck, everyone knew it, and they knew i was gay too, but, i couldnt believe he kissed me. The man of my dreams kissed me.  
  
I walked home humming to myself happily, something i didnt do very often, and when i got home i locked the doors, then the first thing i did was set my clock for 7am. I wanted to wake up early so maybe i could beat Heero to the resturant.   
  
I decided to order a pizza for dinner, pepperoni and extra cheese.*Yummy, my favorite.* When the pizza arrived i paid the delevery girl, and turned on the tv and sat down on the couch watching an old black and white cartoon. I finished half the pizza and tirned off the tv then took a quick shower. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of blue silk boxers and went to bed.  
  
****  
  
~BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~  
  
"AHH!" I juped up startled at the sound of my alarm wondering for a second why it went off. Then i remembered i was going to meet Heero for lunch to day. I yawned as i turned off my alarm clock. I went to the bathroom then brushed my teeth. I left on the boxers i went to bed in, then put on a drk blue pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Tame Me If You Can," and went to the kitchen.  
  
I made some scrabled eggs and a piece of toast for my breckfast and grabed a can of grape juice from the frige. When i finished eating, and drinking, I looked at the clock *10am* "well, i guess i can watch some tv for about an hour, then ill leave to meet him" I said to myself and turned on the tv and sat down on the couch. There wasnt really anything good on though, so i just put it on some movie called 'City Of Angels' (A/N one of my personal favorite movies).  
  
I started to fall asleep and it was almost 11:30am, so i got up and turned off the tv and left to meet Heero.  
  
I got to the resturant at about 11:55am. /yes/ I thought to myself / made it in time./ Just as i went to ope the resturants door a hand grabed mine on the door handle and i jumped about a foot off the ground.  
  
"Hello Duo, your on time today, im glad to see you." It was Heeros voice, more smoother then before as he let go of my hand.  
"God Heero, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack, you scared me half to death." I pouted at him and was surprised when he appoligized and wraped his arms around my waist, pulled me close to him, and he kissed me gently, our lips barly touching and let me go as if nothing happend.  
"Lets go in and get us a table." I nodded and he grabed me hand and pulled me inside behind him.  
  
We sat down at a table next to the window and Heero called the waiter over asking for a bottle of wine and some bread rolls. I couldnt help but smile at him untill he looked at me, then i looked out the window watching a few birds fly by.  
  
" Hey, Duo?" he said.  
"Yea?"  
"I'm really glad i found you, you have no idea how hard it was, i think i looked everywhere."  
I looked at him almost in shock ".. Y.You where looking for me? why?"  
"Becuase, I missed you.. and..and something i'll tell you later." He smiled weakly at me and looked down at the table.  
"Ne, Heero? You really missed me?"  
"Yes, baka" He looked up and shock his head lightly. "Ofcourse i missed you."  
I beamed with happiness and grined at him when our wine and bread came. "I missed you too Heero, but im sure my reason for missing you are much different then yours." /like the fact im maddly in love with you/ i thought to myself and poured us both a glass of wine.  
  
He handed me a menu and he read his own. We read in silence untill the waiter came over.  
"What will you two gentalmen behaving?" he asked.  
"I'll have a salad and a grilled cheese sandwhich" I told him.  
"And ill have the same" said Heero and the waiter left, leaving us alone once more.  
  
When the waiter came back with our food, we ate mostly in silence untill Heero spoke up. "Do you want to go to the movies?"  
"Sure." I smiled at him and we finished eating and he paid the bill. Then we left to go to the movies. 


	4. movies and fun?

When we got to the movie theater it seemed there was noone else there. Heero bought our tickets and  
  
we decided to watch some movie about the middle ages. We went into the movie room and ony a few other   
  
people where sitting in the front of the rows. Heero said we should sit in the last row so we did.  
  
The lights went out and the movie started, it begame pitch balck except the the dim light of the   
  
movie screen. I felt a hand, not my own, move up my thigh and i jumped lightly only to realize it was   
  
Heero's hand.  
  
"Hey, Dou?" he wisperd.  
  
"What?" I replied.  
  
"Lets play a game."  
  
I looked at him alittle confused, "What kind of game?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just see how quite you can be." With saying that he pulled me into his lap and   
  
covered my mouth with his own and quickly moved his hands under my shirt and rubed my sides. I groaded  
  
lightly at him as he bit my bottom lip and sliped his tounge in as if demandeding mine play along, and   
  
so, I did. Heaven was how he tasted sweet and powerful, with a hint of spice. I could still taste the   
  
wine we had on his tounge. Then he pulled away, both of us gasping for our breath, and he started to   
  
move his hands to my waist and I stoped him.  
  
"Heero, someone will see," I hissed at him.  
  
"So, let them watch, its nothing important to them."  
  
I was alittle confused at his words, by what they ment but when i felt his hand go down my pants I   
  
couldn't think of anything except his hand around my cock, the way he was slowly teasing me with gentle  
  
squeezes and rough tugs. I was so lost in the pleasure I moaned out loud, and his grip tighted so much it   
  
hurt and I yelped out in pain.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.  
  
A slap to the face was my response, "I said to stay quite."  
  
I held my cheek and looked up at him, with a look im sure was full of fear, He just grined and held me   
  
closer to him. I laied my head on his chest and he started to stroke my cock again. I begain to think maybe  
  
he didnt mean to hurt me. BEsides, he always was short tempered. I completey forgot about the slap to my   
  
face and moaned more silently this time as I released my cum onto his hand. I panted lightly and kissed   
  
his neck as a small thank you, then he pushed my off his lap. At first fear ran through my vain again untill  
  
I realized he was unzipping his pants, releasing his major bulg and showing his fully hard cock, already driping  
  
with need for release. I looked up at him and he noded slightly as if saying it was alright, and I began to  
  
give him the best blow-job in my life.  
  
I took the head of his cock into my mouth and begain to suck him gently, the taking his full length (8inches)   
  
into my mouth and moved my head up and down sucking his cock harder and swirling my tounge around the head  
  
and I felt him tence as he cumed in my mouth, I swalled as much of his essence as I could, but some driped   
  
down my chin and he leans down and licked it up then kissed me lightly before rezipping his pants and  
  
pulling me back into my chair.  
  
"That was very nice," I said into his ear with a light purr.  
  
"Shut up, It was nothing to me." He replied, and I felt my heart shatter as I looked at him. I couldn't beleive he just said that  
  
after what just happened....as if it..as if I ment nothing to him. I didnt want to hear any more. I ran out of the theater  
  
and straight home. I thought I heard him calling after me, but I didn't care. He played me for a fool, and I let him.  
  
When I got home I locked the door, and even put a chair under the door knob. Then I fell to the floor   
  
and cried openly. I couldnt beleive Heero, such a cold hearted bastard. If I ment nothing to him, then  
  
I will be nothing.   
  
I slowly got up and shaky legs and walked to the kitchen. 'I need a knife' I said to myself and grabed  
  
one of my sharp cooking knives. I sat down with my back the the sink/cuboard, and drew the knife across   
  
one wrist quickly and winced as the metal bit into my skin deeper then I thought it would.And I bleed, I set   
  
the knife down beside me, the blood was so dark. Heero thinks Im nothing, and so, I will be nothing. I watched the blood pour  
  
down my arm. The room begain to spin and become dark. I heard someone call my name right before I fell unconsious. 


	5. awake?

The first thing I notice when i wake up is I'm in the hospital. The second thing I realize is that  
  
someone is sitting next to my bed sleeping. I looks over at the person and fear, pain, and suprize rips  
  
through my body. It was Heero.  
  
I guess he woke up when he heard my sitting up in my hospital bed becuase I heard his voice.  
  
"Baka, What where you thinking." He scolded me.  
  
I looked and way and mummbled, "Don't you hate me?"  
  
He walked over to the bed and grabed my arms. "I don't hate you. I'm taking you home with me later.  
  
The doctor said you can leave. If you want, you can stay the night. I'll prove to you that I don't   
  
hate you."  
  
"..But.. what you said...after what we did in the theater...I don't understand you!" I pulled out  
  
of his grip and sat at the edge of the bed facing away from him. He pulled me back around and pushed   
  
me down on the bed with a growl.  
  
"I didnt mean it, and you're right you don't understand. I mean't that it didnt mean anythign for me to  
  
do that for you.... Just stay with me tonight, I promise I'll explain everything." With saying that he got up,   
  
tossed me some new clothes and walked out of the room.  
  
(A/N Im sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but it will also be the  
  
end of this story, because I told my friend I will write a story for him. and in answer to ink2's question  
  
the normal size of a male is 5inches, but can be smaller or bigger.) 


	6. the last part

A/N sorry everyone, it took me soooooooooo long to finally get the guts to write this, i hope you like, one with the final chappie ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I got dressed slowly and walked out of my hospitle room. Heero was there waiting for me and he grabed my hand, walking with me out of the hospitle and to his car.  
  
He opened the car door and i sat down, mumbling a small thank you as he closed the door, then got in on the driver side. He started the car and i could feel his eyes burning me as he looked at me, and i turned to face him fully.  
  
"What Heero?" I asked him.  
  
"Baka" was the only reply i got from him as he put on his seat belt , and me mine, and he drove us to his house.  
  
I didnt really notice much, since i fell asleep on the way. But when i woke up, or sould i say, when i was woken up by heero shaking me, i looked up and saw he didnt have a small house like mine.... he had a mansion.  
  
I felt my jaw drop, but i closed it before heero saw it. then he helped me out of the car and into the house.  
  
Once inside his house he lead me to the bed room where i would be sleeping that night. He showed me the kitchen, and shower room.Then when we got back to the living room it was nearly 5 o'clock and cold, so he made a fire in the fire place and sat down on the couch, motioning me to sit next to him so i did.Except instead of sitting next to him, i sat far on the other end of the couch.  
  
"Dou?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"What?" I replied. "Are you going to explain to me why you brought me here instead of leaving me to die, or did you want to see be die by your own hands, is that it?" I guess i said to much because i recived a punch in the face knocking me off the couch into the floor. but befor i could move heero was on me, stradling my legs and pining my arms down with is own strong hands.  
  
"Baka! Listen to me, and listen good because im only going to say this once.I love you, more thn anything, the last thing id ever want is to see you die... why cant you understand that?"  
  
"why?, haha, you want to know why?" I looked up at him and laughed lightly."Because you just fucking hit me thats why, if you loved me you wouldnt hit me."   
  
Heero looked down at me with a grin that would have scared the devil himself, and he leaned down moving his hands slowly down my arms to my sides and i shivered involintarily as he kissed my neck.  
  
"I hit you because i know your a little mochist(a/n. mochist = someone who like pain during sex)," He growled into my ear making me blush deeply.  
  
"Oh yea? well what makes you think that?" I ask him trying to move my hands and notice he has my wrists trapt uner his other hand and wince lightly when he puts pressure down on my bandaged cut.  
  
"why do i say it? Because, its true my dear duo, my fallen angel." His words came out almost a purr as hi ripped off my shirt, recieving a startled yelp from me.  
  
"HEY! you cant do this you bastard." I scream at him and he only smiles more evilly.  
  
"Oh, but can, do you want to know why?" i nodded slowly and he whisped. "I can do this because, you cant rape the willing."   
  
With saying that im sure my face tured redder then a ripe strawberry and he leaned down licking my chest with little laps like a kitten would milk. I moaned silently and arched up to his licks only to get a slap to the face and a glare from heero that said 'move and die'. so i tried my best to hold still as he continued licking down my chest, abdomen and slowly he stoped at my waist to open my pants with his teeth, with his teeth, damn i never thought id see something so exotic, i felt my self harden so much i thought my pants would rip if he dint hurry opening them.   
  
Thank shinigami he opened them fast, he growled at me since i was wearin boxers and pulled off my pants getting off me for only a moment to fully remove then and my boxes, then sat back down between my legs letting go of me.  
  
"Heero?" I questioned hm. "why stop?"  
  
"baka, if you havent noticed im still dressed." he said with a growl and stared removing his own clothes and i felt myself blush slightly, i really didnt notice he still had his clothes on, i was too busy watching what he was doing to my body.  
  
Just then i was litterally knocked out of my thoughts as heero ponced me pinning me to the floor once more andgrining like the cat who ate the canary. (a/n, dont ask) Then heero seemed to remember my wounded wrist and let my arms go but told me to leave then there, so i did, and watched him as he kneeled between my legs and i opened then wider for him.  
  
"Your such a slut." He purred at me.  
  
"Only for you, hee-chan" I smirked as i let the 'chan' part draw a moment on my tongue. then screamed out in pain as he thrust fully into me without warning, or preperation for that matter.  
  
"Damn you heero, you really are tring to kill me, arent you?!"  
  
"No, i just thought you might like that."  
  
"give me a warning next time, then, ill like it." I mumbled at him.  
  
"So, your saying you want to do this again?" He said as he pulled out thrusing into me again this time i saw stars and moaned out as he hit just the right spot inside of me. "YES!" I moaned out in answer to his question.  
  
Heero continued thrusting his long hard cock in and out of me in an aganizing pace, first slow, then so fast i thought i was going to cum, then hed slow back down and grin at me, and id growl at him impationtly.  
  
"Dont worry, ill let you cum my fallen angel" he purred and continued to thrust imto me slowly going faster untill he finally fond a pace he seemed happy with and i moaned out each time he thrust back into me hitting my sweet spot, over and over again, making me moan out his name.  
  
He started to thrust into me faster as i wraped my leag around his waist pulling him deeper, and closer to me. he reached down and wraped his hand around my straining cock, pumping it intime with his thrusts going faster, pumping me harder, untill i cummed moaning his name, my mucles contracting around his hard member and i felt him cum deep inside me, filling me with his hot seed.He moaned out as he filled me, then we both just laied there panting trying to regain our breath, coming down from our exasting high.  
  
"i love you heero" i wraped my aarms around him holding him closely not even reliasing what i said untill he replied. "I loove you too, dou."   
  
I looked up at him alittle shocked and he kissed me deeply forcing his tongue into my mouth, and i licked his tongue with a small moan in responce, then he pulled away slowly, and licked my lips.  
  
"You see duo, i realy do love you.. thats why ive been looking for you so long, i want you to stay with me, forever..please.. promise me, youll stay with me?" he said pulling out a diamond ring.  
  
"I....i...ofcourse i will heero" I said as he sliped the gold ring onto my finger and he kissed again and he slowly pulled out of me body, then picked me up.  
  
"You feel to light, you need to eat more if your going to be my wife." He said.  
  
"WIFE?!" I shrieked. "Do i look like a women to you?"  
  
"With that hair of yours? Yes." He smirked and i glared at him, not very good since he laughed setting me down onto his bed. "Fine, fine, youll be my husband, but, you still need to eat more."he said and i nodded, crulling up in his arms as we got under his covers, not even bothering to clean up our 'mess'.  
  
"Good night heero.. i really do love you, so much."  
  
"good night duo, i love you too." Then he grined. "Maybe we can use some handcuffs next time we mate"  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!" i screamed hitting with a pillow then layed back down, on my side faceing away from him.  
  
"oh, comeon lover, it would be really fun." he said, waping his arms around my waist pulling my close to his chest. "alright, but be more gentle next time, i wont be able to sit for a week with what you did tonight."  
  
He just luaghed softly, and we both fell asleep.  
  
END!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : FINALLY!!!!!!! i finally finished this, its been what.. two years?  
  
Duo : yea, i wanted some action with heero-chan sooner  
  
Heero : *death glare, and drags duo into the back room.. moans can be heard moments later*  
  
F/l : er..umm.... right.. ^.^***** ANYWAY, i hope everyone this little story, please r/r and let me know what you think ^_^  
  
Bye bye. 


End file.
